


mikans life is kinda shitty.

by lucidnightmares



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Mommy Issues, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Self projection, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, like MASSIVE vent fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: massive vent fic thats just me self projecting onto mikan. heed the tags, please!
Relationships: Tsumiki Mikan & Amami Rantaro, Tsumiki Mikan & Kazuichi Soda, Tsumiki Mikan & Kuwata Leon, Tsumiki Mikan & Oma Kokichi, Tsumiki Mikan & Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 19





	mikans life is kinda shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> massive vent fic thats just me self projecting onto mikan. heed the tags, please!

mikan remembers the first time she told anyone about it.

she was sitting with gundham and ouma, and it just spilt out. gundham told her it was okay, and ouma did too. they told her that her mom was a bad person, that they were always there for her.

her memory of the event is blurry.

//

she remembers her birthday. kind of.

her mom and her got into a screaming match, and her mom had slammed the door and locked her inside.

there were pills on the tv stand.

mikan took them all while crying.

her mom had to call poison control. she tells her mom that she didn’t mean to kill herself, that she was just sleepy and took too much.

she didn’t like lying to her mom.

//

she remembers telling rantaro and tsumugi that it was all just an accident.

she doesn’t like lying to them either.

//

she remembers sitting with ouma and telling him about what happened to her.

she told him about when her mother just let her choke on some pills, and when her mother slapped her sister in front of her.

she remembers that day a lot. she remembers how terrified she was that her mother would hit her next. she remembers how her brother just sat by her and comforted her.

ouma never said anything, just sat there and listened. she was grateful.

//

she blocks tsumugi one day.

she regrets it, but not really.

//

she remembers telling makoto about it for the first time.

it was in a discord server for something she liked, in the vent channel.

makoto told her that that was bullshit.

she remembers gundham making a joke about beating up her mom.

she can’t say she objects to the idea, especially now.

//

she tried going on a mental health break.

she only lasted 3 days without talking to her friends.

she realized her friends give her the will to live.

she already knew her mom gave her the will to die.

//

gundham dmed her asking if he could rant to her. she says of course.

he ranted about leon. she ranted back to him about leon.

she wishes now she just went offline instead. the way gundham was talking reminded her of her mom, but she never says that.

//

gundham, her, kiibo, and souda all left the discord server that leon had for them.

she ends up being the only one to forgive leon. she just wants it all to be over.

//

she tells kiibo and souda about her trauma. they comfort her. gundham never says anything.

she wonders if he hates her now, for some reason.

//

gundham ditches her to go with some cooler friends. the friends make jokes about the two of them e-rping. it makes her uncomfortable, but she doesn’t say anything.

rantaro ditches her as well a few days later, to also go hang out with a cooler friend group.

she vagues about gundham in a discord server they’re both in. she vagues about rantaro too.

she feels like shit about it.

//

she’s remembering the incident again.

she remembers how her mom tried to comfort her and tell her that her mother would never hit her, that she’s her baby. her mom called her ‘angel’.

mikan doesn’t like being called ‘angel’ anymore.


End file.
